The Pledge
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: What thoughts were running through Sho's mind while he was dying? Oneshot, more then likely.


**Why HELLOOOOOO! I don't even know if people read Moon Child fanfictions, but I saw the movie and flippin' LOVE IT! I love me some Sho. I also love the _friendship _Kei and Sho have. Yes. Notice the word 'friendship'. I don't look at them as being lovers, just best friends. Maybe even brothers, and that how I wrote this as. They're BFF's. Not lovers. :) Hooray. Now..uh...R&R. I don't think I can make this into anymore chapters, but I could try if you guys like it enough. o_O Yeahh.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Moon Child, nor Gackt and Hyde. Wah. **

_Click-Bang_. The sound of a gun fired rang through out the room and the only question was which end it came from. Seeing the smoke rise from his old friend's gun, Sho knew he had lost. But strangely enough, he welcomed the loss. Sho didn't _want _to win. Not if it was against a man he considered to a best friend, and deep within his heart, still does. He soon felt blood flow from the bullet wound, but continued to stand, ready to fire again. Sho looked down at his stomach for a moment and fell to his knees and then his back. The pain of the wound began to hurt much more when he was on the ground.

"You didn't fire!" Son stated while pointing at him, accusingly.

Lifting his head off of the ground, he looked at his bleeding chest then returned to lying down. Sho looked over to his old friend, while lifting his now bloody hand, and coughed a bit, "Of course…I did…" He managed to say before he began to cough again. Sho was telling the truth too. He pulled the trigger, but he was apparently out of bullets, and he didn't even know it. Looking away from Son, he continued to cough and try to breathe, but it was getting harder and harder. He could fill his mouth filling blood, but could do nothing about it but choke on it.

As he lay on the ground, many thoughts swam through Sho's head. Many were concerning his wife, Yi Che, and his daughter Hana. He wondered what would happen to them once he was gone. Would Kei do what he asked or would he run away? …What was Kei going to do when he was gone? He knew that Kei didn't have any friends and he didn't want him to do something reckless…that was Sho's job.

Everything was beginning to blur together and he wasn't sure what was going on. He heard voices, then a loud 'bang'. He couldn't see who it was that got shot, or who did the firing. If he were to try to see, that would just cause him more pain, and he didn't want that. Hearing a loud thud fall next to him, he assumed that it was Son, and closed his eyes. _I'll see you soon, Son. _He thought to himself, beginning to cough and sputter from the blood in his mouth.

Feeling someone lift him up, he could see the blonde hair and immediately knew it was Kei. He wasn't sure how to feel. Sho did what he did so that Kei wouldn't _have _to see him die…but he was going to anyways. As he was lifted, Sho spit out of the blood that was in his mouth and began to take a few shallow breaths. He glanced over to his friend for a moment before looking away. He couldn't stand seeing the sadness that Kei's eyes held; they were making everything harder. "Everyone's gone…" Sho said slowly, still taking in his labored air.

"What do you mean…?" Kei asked him, moving his hand onto the wound on Sho's stomach, as if he was trying to half the bleeding.

Knowing that he didn't have much time left, Sho glanced over to Kei for a quick moment, then back at the ceiling, "Don't…forget our promise…" He said while reaching up, as if he was going to grab onto someone's hand. He could've sworn he saw someone there…maybe it was Toshi…

"Sho, don't die!" Kei told him while grabbing onto his hand and pulling it back down. "Stay with me!" He said, feeling the tears swelling up in his eyes. Sho was giving up; he was finished. "Don't leave!"

_I'm sorry, Kei…_He thought to himself, taking in a very shallow breath, about to welcome death. But the feeling that he was experiencing couldn't have been death, it hurt too much. Death was supposed to pain-free and quick, but this…this wasn't anything like that. Weakly, Sho moved his arm up slightly up to where the pain was at the most, which was his neck, and felt someone's hair. It had to have been Kei.

_No…_He thought to himself and began to slowly kick his legs about, trying to get away. _No! This isn't what I want! _He pleaded in his mind for his friend to stop, but he wouldn't. _Stop it, Kei! Please! Let me go! _Unfortunately, Kei wasn't going to let his one and only friend go. He held Sho's neck in place and continued to feed off of his blood until there was only a bit left. Kei had just turned his best friend into the thing that he was ashamed of being. All to keep his friend…all to keep him alive.

**R&R, ja?**


End file.
